Super Smash Bros
by coolkid32
Summary: Twelve warriors are pulled into the toughest fight of their lives against a disillusioned scientist. Can they prevent the end of all life and the beginning of a new empire?


Author's note: It's been a long time, but I have FINALLY returned from hiatus with a remake of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review!

Disclaimer: All characters but Pax are Nintendo. The story is mine, but that's about it. Enjoy the show!

* * *

_**Day Eleven**_

_**Quadrant Omega-17**_

_**23:09**_

_**In orbit over Tyria Prime**_

All was lost.

From the viewpoint of an observer, that was clear. Even if one were to watch a cheap, low-resolution holoprojection of the battle, they could still tell which side was winning and which was being blown to bits.

The forces that had decided to confront the infamous warlord Pax had seriously overestimated their chances of victory, by a hundred thousand to one. Over six hundred war cruisers, the most advanced and well-armed starships credits could buy, had awaited their tiny fleet of, maybe, one hundred fifty.

In the five minutes that had passed since the battle's start, that had fallen to somewhere between eighty and fifty-five starships; all scrappy, second-hand and barely holding together.

It didn't take a Jedi Master to see how it would end.

Right now, though, none of that mattered to Link. Nothing mattered.

Except for his job, which was to end this battle, at all costs.

No, it couldn't even be called a battle anymore, more as a brutal bloodbath.

More literally in Link's case, considering his torn, blood-stained robes and many deep scars and burns streaking down his face and torso. His nose was jerked to the right, as though it had been smashed with a steel rod. His hair, minus his trademark cap (which had been incinerated), was no longer golden-brown and silky, but very coarse and layered with soot and ash, becoming a light gray with hints of brown.

Within his thoughts, despite his physical turmoil, there was only focus on one task, one goal: his destiny.

_Pax is a threat to the universe, to the delicate balance of life!_

It all made sense to him.

_If he is not stopped from achieving victory, then he will wipe out all that we believe in!_

No one deserved to have that power, especially someone as corrupt and insane as Pax.

_Hyrule, Zebes, the Mushroom Kingdom, every society that we have come to know will be lost!_

He knew why he was fighting for this cause, why he kept standing even with all the blood drained out of him.

… _I know that I've asked a lot of you, but I need a champion, a leader..._

People believed in him; they were so willing to trust someone like him, a stranger with an uncertain future and anxieties about leadership, that they would fight and die for him.

But this confrontation would end the needless deaths and the constant warfare.

In his mind, it seemed that the only way that he would fulfill his promise to Master Hand and carry out his sacred duty was to face Pax in a final duel, and at the very least weaken him for the rest of the team, his friends, who would be more than capable of finishing the fight.

The turbolift lights flickered quickly, as though running on emergency power, before returning to normal. According to the data display, the main tower, where Pax was commanding his fleet, was still twenty-two levels away.

_Eleven days ago, I couldn't even read a data display, let alone understand one. Things have certainly changed._

He had met new people, visited strange new worlds and encountered creatures the likes of which he had never once seen on Hyrule Prime.

_Hyrule...Zelda, my shining angel, my dear princess, would we have had a future together? Once, perhaps, but now..._

_No...I must stay in the moment. If I fail, then Hyrule and all of its people will be lost. Even if I cannot be with her, I cannot lose her._

There were twelve levels left...

_Wait...how will I fight Pax? My shield is gone, and his armour is specifically designed to resist my blade. _

Nine levels...

_I cannot simply just charge at him, slicing at him wildly. I need a strategy._

Seven levels...

_I can't do this! I'm going to fail, I'm about to fail my people, my friends, and my mentor. Master Hand was wrong about me, I am not the "great hero" that he claims I am. I might be courageous, but I lack the strength or wisdom of true heroes._

Four floors left...

_**Link, do not give in to doubt! You are better than that, I know you are.**_

_Hand, I have lost! Don't you understand that I have failed?_

_**No, I can not understand that, for I have yet to see proof of it. **_

_I was beaten, left for dead. I couldn't stand up to him now, even with all the training in the universe. He has won._

_**He will only win when we decide to surrender to his wishes. I will not submit. How about you?**_

_Look, Hand, I..._

_**How is this any different than your other battles? Did you or did you not face adversity in the eye?**_

_Yes, but..._

_**And, against all odds, with little training or resources, did you or did you not come out as the victor?**_

_Well, yes..._

_**So, if this is all true, then explain to me what is different this can't you just believe in faith once more?**_

_Because...this time, I can't use the Triforce of Courage. And it scares me._

Silence.

_Hand...Master Hand..._

_**All great leaders face fear. They may seem unaffected, but that is because, for the sake of the many, they choose to embrace and accept their fear, using it to fuel their resolve.**_

_What are you saying?_

_**Accept your fear. It makes you strong, it allows you to turn the tables on foes. Relying on the Triforce of Courage for every battle only doubles the fallout from failure, since you will be lost without it.**_

_But...I cannot..._

_**Link, if you wish to save her, and all that is dear to you, you must learn to release your fear...**_

_Wait_..._HAND! Don't leave me!_

_**The rest is now in your hands, Link...**_

_NO!_

"_Ding!_"

The turbolift finally froze, its lights dimming.

"_Welcome to Observation Tower Alpha."_

This was it for Link.

The final stop on his journey, the end of days for him.

As he strode out of the lift, swiftly drawing his blade, his thoughts scrambled around his mind, trying to piece together what was to happen here. Amid all the chaos, there was one coherent thought: that whatever would happen, he would continue to fight to the very end, for Zelda, for Master Hand, for Mario and Luigi, for Samus and Hyrule and Navi and...

_For freedom, prosperity and peace._

He came to a halt in the center of the chamber, where he was seen by many workers and technicians. The lead figure, standing on the main platform, noticed the confusion and spun around to see Link, standing with his blade at the ready.

"Pax."

The figure stepped forward, arming himself with a wrist blade that sparked with a live electrical current.

"I believe we have unfinished business."


End file.
